


Finding Love in Unusual Places

by VoldyIsMyFather



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, marriage law
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-07 05:04:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17954102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoldyIsMyFather/pseuds/VoldyIsMyFather
Summary: Due to the drastic drop in the population of Wizarding Britain, Wizengamot decides a marriage law needs to be brought into place. Cue all witches and wizards between the ages of 18 and 65 being paired up, subject to a few ts and cs of course. Hermione finds herself engaged to Thorfinn Rowle, a formed Death Eater who finds himself swapping one jail cell for a metaphorical one in the form of marriage.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for Hermione's Haven Bingo 2019.  
> Square: B1  
> Prompt: Marriage Law
> 
> This fic is a multi-chap.
> 
> Warnings: Contains Swearing in full (mainly s**t and f**k is used a few times- though I have 'bleeped' them out here in case someone decides not to read it because it contains swearing.

**The Daily Prophet**

**10 th October 1999**

**Marriage Law Sweeps Britain**

Over the last few days, members of Wizengamot have been locked in session, in attempts to decide the fate of the wizarding world.  For those of you out of the loop, Wizengamot was called to session on the 6th October 1999 due to the decrease in Britain’s wizarding population. Our numbers have been in steep decline since the days of Grindlewald’s attempt at rising to power and despite his defeat by the late Albus Dumbledore in 1945 (see page 8 for more information), we were hit by another Dark Lord two decades later, this time he went by the name of Lord Voldemort. Lord Voldemort or Tom Riddle as he was named at birth (see page 6 for more on this), caused chaos for over a decade before young Harry Potter defeated him.  Tom Riddle returned in 1994, though earlier attempts are believed to have been made, and Britain once again was hit by war.   Over the last 50 years, the numbers of wizards and witches in Britain has hit an all-time low. Census’ show that since 1940 the population has dropped by nearly 60%, and the number of Hogwarts students in each year has gone down from figures reaching over 100 in previous years to having 40 students.  

The reasons mentioned above have lead Wizengamot and our new Minister Kingsley Shacklebolt to call into power a marriage law, to be known simply as Marriage Law 99. Unmarried or betrothed Witches and Wizards between the ages of 18 and 65 are subject to the law and should expect to receive the name of their future spouse in the post within the next few days. Those under the age of 18 but over the age of 10 will be matched with another during their final year of Hogwarts.  Marriage Law 99 stipulates that couples should have at least four children within the first ten years of marriage. This according to Arithmacy experts should increase the population within the next thirty years by 50%. At this time the Ministry states that no one under 10 will be affected by the marriage law nor will be expected to be married to someone, not of their choosing, and the biggest age difference between spouses will be ten years.

 The Ministry also hopes to track down the Muggleborns students who were born between 1985 and 1998 that would have never received a letter to Hogwarts due to Tom Riddle wiping their names from Ministry records. They hope this will also increase our numbers.

Minister of Magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt had this to say, “It is unfortunate that this has come into effect. The member of Wizengamot and myself spent many hours discussing different possibilities and the potential outcomes. The only idea which despite not being the ideal solution for many is the only one that can positively impact our numbers in the timescale needed for us to thrive. I myself will also be subject to the law.”

 So you heard it here first, marriage law has been decreed for all those born in wizarding Britain. After facing a decade of war is this really what we need.

For more information on Marriage Law 99 please turn to page 3, this includes details of what will happen if you try to flee, and let me tell you, it isn’t pretty folks.

Nadia Cattel

“You have got to kidding me,” Hermione cursed as she read the article. She was currently sat at the dining table in the Burrow and had decided to read the morning paper as she waited for Molly to finish cooking her breakfast.  Hermione had learned over the years that no matter how many times she told Molly she was happy with a slice of toast, the woman would always give her a heartier breakfast.

“What now dear?” Molly asked from her position at the stove.

“They are forcing us to marry,” Hermione sighed, “And not of our choosing either.”

“No,” Molly replied aghast, “We haven’t had a marriage law in place since the 1700s, are our number really that bad?”

“Apparently so,” Hermione commented, “The population has dropped over 60% since the 1940s.”

“This is bad,” Molly muttered.


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione and the gang find out their matches.

Hermione, Harry, Ron and Ginny sat nervously awaiting the arrival of their letters from the Ministry that would inform them of who they would expect to marry within the next six months. It was two days after the news had been first broadcasted across wizarding Britain and the quartet had been on tenterhooks ever since.  Each morning they would get up and nervously eat breakfast as they would await the morning post, before anxiously going about their day. They were the only four of Molly’s children, well those she considered her children who the law applied to, minus Charlie who weren’t exempt from the marriage aspect of the law.  Bill who had married before the law, alongside Percy and George who had married their respective long term partners shortly after the war were all expected to meet the stipulation of having four children, alongside other couples who had been married within the last ten years. 

“I hate this,” Hermione muttered her head resting on Ginny’s shoulder.

“Me too,” Ginny replied wrapping Hermione in a tight hug, “I hope we have decent matches.”

“They are counting those in Azkaban,” Harry spat, “As if we should be so lucky.”

“You mean myself and Ginny,” Hermione glared at her friend, “Whilst you two could end with the daughter of a Death Eater, me and Ginny could end up with an actual Death Eater.”

“Oh My,” Molly called out as if the thought hadn’t even crossed her mind, that her daughter and a girl she considered a daughter might end up wed to a Death Eater.

Harry was about to comment but was cut off by the sound of owls approaching.

The group of five turned around and watched as four indistinct brown owls flew through the window of the Burrow and landed in front of each of them, extending a foot that had a scroll attached.  This was it. The quartet untied their scrolls from the owls with haste and the owls flew off quickly almost as if they knew the news they carried was bad.

Hermione’s hands were shaking as she unrolled the scroll before her, and she read over the details of her match.

Dear Miss Granger,

I would like to inform you that the man the Ministry of Magic has chosen to be your husband is Lord Thorfinn Rowle, dob: 02.12.72. Lord Rowle is currently in detainment and is due to be informed of the match later today, he will be released on the 20th October this year and the pair of you are expected to be married by the 21st April 2000.

Please see the attached leaflet for more information.

Regards

Alicia Fawley

“Why does his name ring a bell?” Hermione muttered under her breath, as she raised her eyes to see that Ginny had gone pale and both Harry and Ron looked confused.

“Who’s Flora Carrow?” Ron mumbled, a slice of toast in his mouth that if Hermione wasn’t used to Ron speaking with a mouthful would have misunderstood.

“She was a Slytherin in Ginny’s year,” Hermione explained, “She has a twin called Hestia and they were both members of the Slug Club.”

“Any relation to those two Death Eaters who tortured kids during the war?” Ron grumbled.

“I don’t know,” Hermione answered.

“I’ve got a Daphne Greengrass,” Harry stated, “Apparently she went to Hogwarts with us, though I don’t remember her.”

“Another Slytherin,” Hermione offered, “She wasn’t as bad as Parkinson and mostly kept to herself.”

“Hmm,” Harry nodded in understanding.

“I’ve a goo...” Ginny cried, “I’ve got Malfoy.”

“WHAT!” Harry and Ron cursed together.

Hermione turned to Ginny, “Oh Gin,”

“How can Kingsley let that happen?” Harry spat.

“I don’t think Kingsley had much choice,” Molly who had been watching her children sighed, “This whole thing is out of his hands.”

“Still,” Harry hissed.

“Who did you get Mione?” Ginny asked changing the subject.

“I got a Thorfinn Rowle,” Hermione answered, “He is currently detained, so I guess he was a Death Eater.”

“He is,” Ron answered, “He was with Dolohov in that cafe.”

“Shit,” Hermione cussed, “I wiped his memory.”

“And dear old Voldy had him tortured for it,” Harry added before he realised what he had said.

“Not helping,” Hermione glared at her friend.

“Sorry,” Harry mumbled.

“I can’t believe they have paired the pair of you girls with Death Eaters,” Molly cried, “After all we have done.”

“I suppose Malfoy won’t be as bad as Rowle,” Ginny murmured to herself, “I can always threaten him with my bat bogey hex and have Charlie feed him to a dragon.”

“Do you think Charlie will feed Rowle to a dragon?” Hermione questioned.

“Anything for the fair lady,” a voice greeted from the fireplace, “Though he might give the dragons indigestion.”

“CHARLIE!!” Molly squealed in delight, rushing over the fireplace, “I wasn’t expecting you to floo call today.”

“Hey Mum,” Charlie grinned at his mother; “I got my match today and figured these guys would have as well.”

“We did,” the group chorused.

“The Romanian Ministry has set up an emergency Portkey that will leave at 6 pm Romanian time, it seems there is a few witches and wizards in Romania that have to get back to Britain for this law,” Charlie informed the room, “I will catch up with you all then and we can talk about our matches, see ya.”

“Bye,” the five of them called as Charlie cut off the floo.

“Oh,” Molly smiled, “That is some good news, Charlie is coming home, I need to sort out his room, clean the house and prepare his favourite meal for tonight.”

“Mu-“ Ron spluttered but was cut off by a pang in his leg.

“Shh,” Ginny hissed, “She’s distracted.”

“And?” Ron scowled.

“We can go to Kingsley and find out what is going on,” Harry noted.

“Precisely,” Ginny nodded.

Ron only grumbled, “Didn’t need to kick me though did you?”

“And let you tell Mum that Charlie is likely to stay with Bill?” Ginny queried, “So she wouldn’t be distracted and instead have us do chores?”

“Fair point,” Ron huffed.

“Kings should be in his office today,” Hermione commented, “Unless he has to give another statement.”

“Shall we go him a visit now?” Harry checked everyone was game.

“I think we should get dressed first,” Ginny laughed; as she realised the four of them were still in their pyjamas.

“After we get dressed,” Harry shook his head.

***

Thorfinn Rowle cursed as he paced his cell, in Azkaban Prison. Today he would be getting his match for the marriage law. Those prisoners who fit the conditions of marriage law had been told by letter that they were going to be released on the 20TH October and would be expected to meet their intended shortly after this date. They were informed of several additional stipulations that would be placed on them so that they were not a threat to society.  Rowle didn’t care about the stipulations, he would just be happy to be out of Azkaban. He was saddened to learn that Antonin wouldn’t be joining him. The man, who had become a father figure to him in his time as a Death Eater, was too old to be considered for the law. He had turned 66 just a few months before the law had been announced. Whilst Antonin had pushed it off as bad luck, Thorfinn had been furious. How did a couple of months make a difference? Antonin had stated he had lost the love of his life long ago and didn’t want marriage with anyone but her anyway. Thorfinn had taken that as being the end of the discussion.

“Rowle,” a voice called from behind the bars.

“What?” he hissed turning around to see one of the guards stood outside his cell.

“I got a letter for you with the name of your unlucky soon to be wife on it,” the guard stated.

Thorfinn moved closer and extended his hand out through the bars, “Thanks,” he grumbled as the guard handed it to him.

“Who you got?” the guard asked.

Thorfinn tore open the letter and quickly gazed over the details of the law before his eyes landed on a name, “Fuck!” he cussed.

“You don’t seem happy,” the guard stood back from the cells, knowing that Thorfinn in his anger would likely smash his head in on the bars.

“I got Hermione Fucking Granger!” Thorfinn roared in anger.

“Who?” the guard questioned, “Is she an ex or something?”

“She is one of Potter’s friends,” Thorfinn spat, “Bloody bint obliviated me during the war and I got tortured for it!”

“Does the ministry know what?” he asked, “I don’t think...”

“Probably,” Thorfinn punched the wall in anger,  “I don’t think they care if they did.”

“Right well,” the guard sighed, “I have to go deliver the rest of these letters.”

“Thanks for ruining my day,” Thorfinn called out as the guard walked away.

Thorfinn sat on the makeshift bed and run his fingers through his hair, “Oh shit, what do I tell Antonin.”

***

“I can’t do anything about your matches,” Kingsley sighed, “This whole thing has been completely out of my hands.”

“Hermione is set to marry a man who is likely to want to kill her,” Harry stated.

“Yes,” Kingsley muttered, “You keep telling me this, but Harry there is nothing I can do.”

“There has to be,” Harry cried.

“There isn’t,” Kingsley breathed, “Unless you want to give up magic, forget this life then there is no other option.”

“But,” Harry tried again.

“I have my own match, Harry,” Kingsley cut in, “She is a witch named Anthea Mulciber, she is a year older than me and her father Azazel killed my brother in the first war.”

“Shit, Kings,” Harry whispered, “I didn’t know.”

“I’m sorry Hermione but there is no way to get you out of this,” Kingsley addressed the quiet woman in the room, “I’d marry you myself if it would work.”

“I didn’t think there would be Kings,” Hermione nodded in understanding, “I just hoped there would be.”

“I know love,” Kingsley offered the girl a smile, “I should say though that Mr Rowle and even Mr Malfoy will have extra stipulations in place so that they are not a threat to their spouses or society.”

“I just hope it is enough,” Harry muttered.

***

“So Charlie,” Molly questioned her second oldest son, “What is the name of your future wife?”

“I am to be married to a Melissa Flint,” Charlie stated, “I believe she was the year below me in Hogwarts and she was Hufflepuff.”

“Flint?” Harry asked trying to place the familiar sounding name.

“Marcus Flint was Quidditch Captain for Slytherin team in our first three years at Hogwarts,” Hermione offered.

“The guy with the funny teeth?” Harry checked that he had the correct person in his head.

“Yeah,” Hermione nodded, “That was him, he had that weird obsession with besting Oliver Wood.”

“Sounds about right,” Charlie nodded, “Both were pretty Quidditch obsessed, back when I was on the team.”


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione officially meets her husband-to-be

Hermione nervously fiddled with the hem of her pale blue dress, she was about to meet her future husband and was slightly anxious about how it would go. Despite Kingsley’s assurance that Rowle couldn’t harm her she still felt certain the man would try.

“You ready Mia?” Ginny called from the other of the door.

“I think so,” Hermione mumbled back.

“Can I come in?” Ginny asked.

“Sure,” Hermione agreed, “You shouldn’t need to ask it is your room after all.”

Hermione clasped her hands as she awaited Ginny to walk into the room.

“Wow!” Ginny smiled at her, “You look stunning.”

“Thanks,” Hermione nodded, “It’s not too much is it?”

“Rowle won’t what hit him,” Ginny winked at her.

“I’m worried Gin,” Hermione stated.

“Don’t,” Ginny whispered as she pulled her friend in for a hug, “Charlie will feed him to a dragon if he steps a toe out of line, or Bill can look him in a tomb or something.”

“Of course we will,” a voice laughed from the door, and the girls looked up to see the red-haired dragon tamer smirking at them, he was dressed in a set of smart light blue dress robes.

“Are you meeting Miss Flint today?” Hermione asked.

“Yeah, the same place you are meeting Rowle,” Charlie responded, “You look good by the way, you don’t think we can marry instead and let Rowle and Miss Flint have each other?”

“If only that were the case,” Hermione sighed, “You don’t look too bad yourself either Mr Weasley.”

***

Thorfinn grumbled as he flicked through his wardrobe trying to find something to wear for his date with the mudblood bitch that was responsible for the falling of the Dark Lord.  Thorfinn knew she was a powerful and intelligent witch, but her blood status was a massive flaw.  He thought back to the conversation he had with Antonin when he told his friend about just who he would be expected to marry.

_Flashback_

_“Antonin,” he addressed his friend, who was sat on a bench inside the small courtyard in the newly refurbished Azkaban prison._

_“Thor,” his friend replied looking up, “Why do you look so grim?”_

_“I received my match,” he informed the man, “And well it isn’t good.”_

_“Whoever it is, they cannot be as bad as this...” Antonin started._

_“Hermione Granger,” Thorfinn cut his friend off, “Potter’s mudblood friend.”_

_“The reason we were...?” Antonin spat._

_Thorfinn nodded, “Yeah.”_

_“You are literally swapping one hell for another,” Antonin noted._

_“Seems like it,” Thorfinn growled._

_“Is the ministry aware of your history with the little mudblood?” Antonin asked._

_“I’m sure the little bitch has made them aware by now,” Thorfinn sighed, “I can’t even find myself a mistress, there’s charms and shit in place to prevent that.”_

_“Shit,” his friend cursed, “At least you will get to see the sunshine and breathe fresh air, my friend.”_

_Thorfinn nodded and looked up towards the stormy sky billowing around over their heads, crashing down onto the glass roof over the courtyard._

_End Flashback_

Azkaban had been improved since the end of the war. The residents were allowed to leave their cells at certain points of the day; this included a recess time which was spent in the courtyard that he and Antonin were currently talking in and lunchtime which was spent in a large hall. They could also shower once a week and they had access to a toilet in their room. Antonin had explained that during his first stint in Azkaban there had been no luxuries except a blanket which was replaced each year, the residents now had a decent bed. With how the dementors had been easily pulled to the Dark Lord’s side during the war the prison now hired witches and wizards as guards, who would work a shift pattern. House Elves had been hired to prepare food and clean the prison but they were not seen by the residents.

“Is master ok?” a squeaky voice asked from his side, and Thorfinn turned around to see his house elf stood behind him.

“I am fine Poppy,” Thorfinn responded, “Just trying to decide what to wear when I meet the future Mrs Rowle.”

“Master should wear the dark blue robe and black trousers,” Poppy commented.

Thorfinn only pulled out the suggested garments in response.

“Master should also trim his hair and beard,” Poppy declared.

“Not happening, Poppy,” he snapped back, but at the glare, his elf sent him he added, “I will tidy it up but I am not shaving the beard or cutting my hair short.”

“Ok Master,” Poppy nodded, before popping out of the room.

Walking into his bathroom that adjured his room, he took a look in the mirror above his sink. Poppy was right, his hair and beard were a mess.  Taking up the pair of scissors and comb from the counter he started to trim his beard, once he was happy with the result he ran a brush through his hair which now reached past his shoulders.  He then tied his hair up into a messy bun, before taking his hair out of the bun and deciding to leave his hair loose.  He then exited the bathroom to get ready.

***

Hermione and Charlie entered The Golden Sphinx, a high-end wizarding restaurant in London that the Ministry had commandeered for those subject to the marriage law to meet their spouses. The restaurant had been given a list of all of those who would be meeting their spouses on which dates and reservations had been processed.

“You okay?” Charlie asked the woman on his arm.

“I’m fine,” Hermione nodded in response, “Just a little bit nervous.”

“I’m nervous too,” Charlie admitted, whispering in her ear, “But don’t tell anyone I said that.”

“I won’t,” Hermione agreed.

“Names,” a dark-haired woman asked as they approached the host station.

“Charlie Weasley,” Charlie greeted, “I am here to meet Melissa Flint.”

“She hasn’t arrived yet,” the woman informed him, “If you can please wait by the bar, and you will be shown to your table when she arrives.”

“I’m Hermione Granger,” Hermione stuttered, “I’m here to meet Thorfinn Rowle.”

“He is here,” the woman stated, giving Hermione a dark look, and muttered under breath, “What kind of witch turns up on a date with another man.”  

“Hermione is a family friend; I offered to escort her this evening as I was coming here anyway,” Charlie informed the judgemental hostess.

“Apologies Miss Granger,” the hostess spluttered, “Your date is waiting at the bar if you come with me.”

Hermione and Charlie followed the hostess to the bar where the burly blond was waiting.

“Mr Rowle, this is Miss Granger,” the hostess introduced the pair, and on seeing that Charlie had tagged along, “This is Mr Weasley, a friend of Miss Granger.”

“Oh we already know each other,” Thorfinn informed the hostess.

“We went to Hogwarts together,” Charlie informed the woman, “I just need to have a little word with him before you lead them to their seats.”

“Sir,” the hostess called, but Charlie ignored the woman and Hermione watched as he whispered something in Rowle’s ear, before stepping away.

“Have a nice evening Hermione,” Charlie stated finally before making his way over to a seat at the bar.

“Right,” the hostess stated, “If you follow me I will show you to your table.”

Hermione followed the hostess, not bothering to check if her future husband was following.

“Once you have chosen your meal, please tap the table number and state your order,” the woman informed them, “The food will appear once both meals are ready.”

“Thank you,” Hermione smiled at the woman, and she slid into her chair.

Rowle didn’t say a word and just sat in his seat.

The hostess took this as her cue to leave.

“Weasley your attack dog now Granger?” Rowle growled at her, “Can’t face me on your own?”

“Bill, Charlie, George and Fr,” Hermione started but cut herself off as she nearly muttered Fred’s name as if he was alive, “They see me as a sister, I believe Ginny’s future husband will have it worse. And I can handle you myself, as you are aware Rowle.”

“I am aware,” he snarled, “But I am not just a pretty face Granger, I am quite the proficient duellist myself.”

“I still beat you,” she smirked at him, before lowering her eyes to the menu.

“Three against two isn’t fair odds,” He hissed.

“Pissed you got beaten by three seventeen-year-olds” Hermione responded not even lifting her head, “You were what twenty-four and Dolohov must have been in his sixties, a lot more experience than we had.”

Rowle didn’t respond to that and Hermione eyed him over the top her menu flexing his fists as if he wanted to punch something.

“Just chose your food,” Hermione stated calmly, “The sooner we eat, the sooner we get out of here.”

Rowle only nodded in response.

***

“How did it go?” Ginny asked as Hermione entered the bedroom.

“As well as could be expected,” Hermione informed her friend, “We shouted at each other at first and spent the rest of the meal in silence.  The food was good though.”

“Yeah, Ron and Harry had said that too,” Ginny smiled, “At least that is something to look forward too.”

“Your date will be fine tomorrow,” Hermione hugged Ginny, “If he tries to talk shit just turn him into a ferret.”

Ginny laughed, “True.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As of 28.02.19, this is all I have written for this story. I have two more chapters and an epilogue to write. I hope to have them written soon. I hope you enjoy the story so far.


End file.
